Story of Jaroro
by Balance The Creator
Summary: A story about a boy finds out that a certain yellow frog messed with his DNA and wants to fix him what will happen? Read and find out. OC story. No pairings (yet)! Chapter 3 is up with some friendly faces arriving!
1. The creation

**The story of Jaroro**

Chapter 1: The creation

He use to just be a normal kid with a weird life, he had friends but liked to be alone, he loved watching anime and writing stories, but no one read the stories but he didn't care, he was ill a lot he didn't know why but he hid it well. His real name is Alex Shilingford and he always felt like someone was watching him but never told anyone.

One day after school he was walking home with his friend Joseph when he suddenly felt sick again but this time it hurt more "oh crap my somach" he said

"you ok Alex?" said Joseph

"I'm fine I just need to get home and take my meds" so they carried on walking Joseph worrying about Alex but not saying anything. A few minutes later they got to Alex's house and Joseph left, he went inside and his female husky dog named Natsu ( the japanease word for summer) greeted him at the door "hey Natsu" he said pating her on the head then he put his bag down and went up stairs to his bedroom opened the door and went in but when he was in he felt like someone was watching him again, he got changed out uniform and into his normal clothes but when he turned around to leave and saw a little yellow frog like thing that was stood two legs had one hand near its mouth the other by its side, it had a swirl on its head and chest and had swirls on its glasses and what looked like headphones on its head "what the hell are you?" Alex yelled at the frog thing

"Ku ku ku ku I'm a Keronian and I've been watching for many years"

"what! So you've been the thing thats been watching me, why? and who are you?"

"My name is Kururu and I've been watching you because when you were born I injected you with Keronion calls to see what would happen but all it did was make you ill because of the changing atmasphere but now I'm here to help because its my fault your in pain so I'm taking you somewhere so I can fix you. Ku ku ku"

"What are you going to do?"

"I'm going to remove the keronion parts of you."

"and replace them with what?"

"Ku ku ku robot parts or other human organs" when Alex was thinking about how he wouldn't have pain anymore but something could go wrong and he could die

"what would happen if something went wrong?"

"Ku ku ku ku ku it won't but you have an option you can have robot organs and some robot limbs or I can turn you completely in to a robot with most of your organs still there but if I do that you have the option to become the ultimate weapon or be a boring normal robot."

"Ok I'll go with you, but if you turn me into a weapon will I still have free will?"

"Of cource you will I'm not all bad ku ku ku ku"

"will I see my friends and family again?"

"Maybe if I just fix you, you defintely will if I turn you in to a weapon you will not but if your just a robot you can stay here but I will check up on you every now and then."

"Ok turn me into a robot."

"brilliant come with me." Alex followed Kururu to his back garden where his ship was parked

"wow is that your ship?"

"Do you know any other aliens who would park here?" Kururu said sarcasticly then opened it and went in and Alex followed then Kururu put his keys in a slot and everything light up and they flew away "I'm guess you some kind of cloaking device on this ship."

"Of cource its called an anti-barrier and all Keronions have them you can have one to if you want"

"sure, but when you turn me into a robot if I ask could you still turn me into a weapon?"

"Of cource I can, I can do almost anything, ku ku ku. After I have finished fixing you I'll be on pekopon for one week then leaving for abit then check up on you."

"Ok, but what happens if I malfuncion?"

"Ku ku ku ku then I'll get a signal and come and help. Ku ku ku there is my space station" they docked at the station and then they went to Kururu's lab and Alex lied down on the table and Kururu knocked him out with gas, then he got to work he replaced a lot of organs and muscals with robotics and different types of metal, it took about an hour and a half then Kururu installed the safty alarm, the anti-barrier and a system checker in the right arm so Alex could check if anything went wrong that the alarm mayt not have found after Alex woke up Kururu explained how everything worked then they went back to his ship then went back to earth, after afew hours they got back to Alex's house "so where will you stay while your here?"

"If you don't mind I'll stay hidden in your house you will be able to see me but your parents won't ku ku ku ku"

"Ok but you have to stay in my room just in case ok come on lets go inside" they went in and all the lights were off, Alex was very worried they walked into the kitchen and saw Alex's mum, dad and dog dead and bloody on the floor and at that moment Kururu look up at Alex and saw him crying through closed eyes

"Kururu we're going back to your ship your going to turn me into the ultimate weapon got it!" Alex said with no emotion in his voice but with tears running down his face

"Ok but what about them?"

"I'll call the police then we will leave before they get here" then Alex went to the phone drying his eyes he rang the police told them what he knew the hung up

"right lets go" they went out side to Kururu's ship got in then set off Alex not saying a word the whole trip, they got to the spacestation and Kururu took him to the labs and started preperations for the operation getting all the tech he needed, then he knocked out Alex and got to work.


	2. Time to move

Chapter two:Time to move

Alex woke up and felt weird and his arms felt rough "hey Kururu you here?" said Alex

"Ku ku ku ku I'm here, now you may feel weird but you'll get used to it, now I'll teach you how to use your new weapons and tech in a minute but first I need to tell you about your systems and your new charger."

"why do I have a charger?"

"because you have so many things working at once that it will drain faster than if you were a normal cyborg like before then sleep would do it but now every 2 months on the 2nd day you will have to recharge so its not all bad its only once every 2 months. Ku ku ku" said Kururu then he gestured to Alex to follow him and they went to a training room and Kururu told him that to change his arms in to guns he only had to think about what gun he wanted or what part of he endless weapon arsonal then shoot by thinking as well. Alex now has a targeting mechanisum in both his eyes so he can aim easier. Kururu had Alex do some target practice with all his weapons first with the guns in his arms he miss most of them but tried again and hit them all, then he went on to the ones in his chest and back, on the right side of his hip there is a grenade slot that spawns them after they are removed, in his stomach he has a mini gun that never runs out of ammo, he can't have anything in this chest because he still has his heart and lungs so it would kill him to have a weapon there. In his back he has two, nine shot missile boxes in the shoulders and in his lower back he has a jet pack so he can fly. In his legs he has missile lunchers just above his ankles and knifes in his feet, he has rockets in the souls of his feet to help him stay stable as he flies. "Ku ku ku ku now that you know what your doing with we have to get going" said Kururu

"Wait what will happen if I forget how to do something?"

"You won't because you have a memory unit in your head so you won't forget anything you have learned. Ku ku ku ku."

"Ok right where are we going again?"

"Ku ku ku we are going to my home planet so you can help our military." said Kururu, Alex was speachless for a while "what!? I have to leave earth, why?" Alex asked

"Ku ku ku because you need to be close as possible but I can't stay here for long because I have a mission to do back home."

"but I can't go I'm human and I think they will be a bit worried see someone who towers over them"

"I thought of that so I built in a keronian mode so you can turn into a keronian while we are there so just press the butten behind your left ear and brase yourself. Ku ku ku" he pressed the button and all his body parts folded in to itself and shrunk and then he was a keronian with headphones like Kururu but not the glasses, he is grey with a lighter grey hat and has a Yin Yang symbol on his chest and head "AH I'm a frog, a metal frog." said Alex with panic in his voice

"hey I don't like being called a frog. Ku ku" said Kururu

"what am I going to do about my big weapons? there is no way that this tiny body can use them without blowing up." Alex said still panicing

"they work exactly the same but hopefully you won't need them because we don't want to cause any problems even though it would be funny ku ku ku." Kururu laughed and started walking to his ship and Alex followed him "oh yeah by the way when you were asleep I hacked in to police recordes and proclaimed you liagally dead. Ku ku ku" said Kururu

"You what, I'm dead! Wait I know what you did my brain is running better than before, you made it so I can never go home again" yelled Alex

"calm down you would have to change your name anyway because you can't be called Alex on Keron so I had a thought about your name and you can be called Jaroro."

"I'm a bit still angry at you so yeah ok I'll be called Jaroro just for now but if we come back to earth my name is Alex Shillingford got it?"

"Ok if we do come back you will be completely different"

"why do you think that?"

"because you are going to be a military weapon and only my commanding officers will know that your a pekopoian"

"your in the military?"

"yes I'm a Sergeant in the Keronian military and they said if this was a success I would be promoted"

"does that mean I'm just a weapon for you to get promoted?"

"no I was planning on fixing you before I joined the army but they found out and thought it was a good idea and wanted to comend me for it."

"well then thats ok then, oh wait no its not I'm still just a military experiment and what am I going to do if I can't get the nerve to kill someone?"

"don't worry it is programed in to your head. Ku ku ku ku. So your fine."

"ok then we mayt as well go then theres nothing left to do but I must ask why is the my symbol a Yin-Yang symbol."

"Ku ku ku I don't know all I know is its not the one I set"

"ok, so we need to go to keron and I'm going to be a weapon for your military"

"yep and you mayt even get a rank in the army."

"ok right lets go before I change my mind"

"Ku ku ku" then after that long conversation they went to Kururu's ship and set of to planet Keron.


	3. Frog Soldier

Chapter Three: Frog Soldier

After a long time fling through space they finally arived at Keron and they went straight to the milatary HQ to talk about what would happen to Jaroro because as Kururu said he would be the Keronian secret weapon and would have to fight and kill when told to. "So your the weapon Kururu told us about." said a Keronian Commander "I'm not a weapon, I was human" said Jaroro

"No you are a weapon and that is all you are and all you will be." said a Keronian General then he turned back in to human form grabbed the general with one hand turned the other one into a lazer rifle "I am not your weapon and if I wanted to I could have killed Kururu and stayed on Earth but no I came so treat me with respect or I'll blow your head off." he said with anger then put him down

"I thought you said this guy was nice."

"He was, we were attacked by space pitates multipal times on the way here and he had to kill a lot, it changed him, in a bad way."

"I'm right here, now am I going to do something or can I go home."

"Ok right to buissness, there are 2 missions that need help but this one can't wait, there is a platoon trying to invade planet 43 Gamma nebula, but the platoon are losing badly thay are still fighting but there is only 3 of the 6 man platoon left so we need you to go down there and wipe out the Zargonian army but leave the civilians alive we need someone to rule over." said the Commander

"Ok so defeat the army leave the civilians got it, when do I leave?"

"Right now, we have a shuttle ready for you and you'll get there in 1 hour."

"right lets go." he followed the Commander to the shuttle and set off. They arrived at the planet an hour later and hovered over then Jaroro jumped out of the shuttle and landed next to the 3 keronians trying to invade and then started shooting the Zargonians and throwing granades and then after awhile one of the Keronians gets shot in the head "Ok you two need to get out of here get two a safe distance and I'll take care of these guys" yelled Jaroro

"no we can't just leave we have a mission to do." said a green keronian

"Lets face it Keroro we can't finish this ourselves we need to get out of here."

"Ok, ok Giroro lets move" they then ran off to their camp then Jaroro activated his electric arms started blasting electric shots and punching the Zargonians with electric fists killing them instently then shooting electrified rounds and missiles at the tanks and after about 5 minutes they were all dead but he could see that were reinforcements coming "Ok how good are you at close combat?" said Jaroro

"I'm ok" said Giroro

"I'm not so good" said Keroro

"Ok you take this gatling lazer and you have this shock blade they should get the job done" said Jaroro

"how do I work this gun" said Keroro

"Its self loading just pull the trigger and if it stops shooting then it over heated and you need to let it cool down."

"And I'm guessing this butten electifis the sword."

"Yep now they are sending in reinforcements we need to take them out quickly and swiftly."

"wait a minute who are you?" asked Keroro

"I'm your secret weapon. They're here lets move!" they ran out of the camp Keroro blasting the gatling lazer, Giroro and Jaroro slicing and shooting them left, right and centre "Giroro look out" yelled Keroro the a Zargonian with a knife cut right down his left eye "GIRORO" shouted Keroro then he ripped apart the Zargonian with the lazer and Jaroro picked up Giroro and carried him back to the camp then started fighting again shooting them with the two nine sot missile lunchers and throwing granades blowing them up and destroying their tanks and machines and after most of them were dead Jaroro picked up the last one "is there more of your army? Tell me" Jaroro shouted

"You have killed all of us only civilens live"

"good then are mission is complete" then he shot him in the face and dropped him "Command this is Jaroro mission complete we need evac now there are only two of the Keronians left and one is injered and needs medical attension"

"Ok Jaroro we're on our way"

"Ok you two a shuttle is on its way we'll be out of here soon"

"good, my eye really hurts." said Giroro

"whats your name soldier?" said Keroro

"My name is Jaroro, the Keronian army's new secret weapon."

"A new secret weapon, good we've been needing one of them for awhile."

"well I'm here to help on as many missions as possible"

"I like your headphones but why do you look like a robot?" said Keroro

"because I technaly am one but I used to be hu... pekoponian"

"really, then how are you Keronian?"

"I have a button that lets me switch between the two modes but you can't tell anyone because only the military commanders know"

"don't worry your secret is safe with us" said Giroro, it didn't take long for the shuttle to arrive and Giroro got his eye patched up and sent to the hospital for proper treatment and Keroro and Jaroro went to the Keronian millitary HQ to give a report on the mission.

"...and then Jaroro came and saved us" said Keroro

"You did good work all three of you, by the way where is Giroro?" said Admiral Gororo

"He went to the hospital to get his eye patched up" said Jaroro

"Ok now you guys get to rest up and Jaroro you will get you next mission tomarrow."

"yes sir!" said Keroro and Jaroro while suleting.

Jaroro, Keroro and Giroro did multiple missions together after that but were split up and Jaroro went back to doing secret missions but now he has to do something he won't like.


End file.
